Cranky Doodle
Cranky Doodle is a teacher from Canterlot High and one of the supporting characters in Equestrian Sonic Boom. Cranky is shown to be a teacher for a freshmen class, though it's unknown what subject he's teaching (possibly language art). He also has a wife named Matilda (but she didn't made an appearance yet). His name is a pun on "Yankee Doodle Dandy", a famous song written by George M. Cohan in 1942. Appearance :Voice actor: Richard Newman (English), Takayuki Sugō (Japanese), Not Known (French), Mario Scarabelli (Italian), Axel Lutter (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Mikołaj Klimek (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Steve Kratz (Swedish), Not Known (Ukrainian), Joan Massotkleiner (European Spanish), Blas Garcia (Latin American Spanish), Fabio Moura (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Cranky is bald, he's wearing a black toupee. Gallery Personality True to his name, Cranky is initially easily annoyed and upset. When first introduced, he speaks sarcastically and uses quips. Only once reunited with his "special friend" (Matilda) does Cranky smile and show kindness and joy. Relationships Friends/Allies *Doctor Hugo *Mrs. Harshwhinny *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Spyro *Spike *Warfang *Ignitus *Aquarius *Volteer *Aeros *Cyril *Terrador *Team Sonic **Sonic **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big **Cream **Cheese *Team Chaotix **Vector **Espio **Charmy Bee *Team Might **Mighty **Ray **Sticks *Moss *Team Sol **Silver **Blaze **Marine *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal *Vanilla *Rotor *Bunnie *Emeral *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey *Thorn *Warden Puff *Pricipal Angelica *Striker *Echo *Coral *Pearly *Razor *Crusher *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family *Matilda (wife) *Cranky Doodle Donkey (donkey counterpart) Neutral *Sunset Shimmer *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Team Dark **Shadow **Rouge **E-123 Omega *Thrash *Ghost Girl *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack **Bark **Bean *Gogobas *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet **Wave **Storm *Breezie Rivals Enemies *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Lightning Bolt Society **Dave **Willy Walrus **Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Scourge *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Magic Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Canterlot High Category:School Teachers